


Soft

by shadowhive



Series: Kinktober 2019 [13]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Kinktober, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Mikey wants to make sure his brother knows how much he appreciates him.





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> For kinktober day 13: weight gain
> 
> Just a short bit of fluffy sweetness. I wrote this with the current Ways in mind.

“You look so good like this.” Mikey smiled, trailing his fingers over Gerard’s bare belly. People seemed to be under the impression that Mikey didn’t smile all that much, due in part to his resting bitch face in photoshoots. But whenever it was just him and Gerard, he found his smile coming easily. He hummed to himself, stroking the curve of his brother’s belly. He’d put on weight lately and, as such, he felt so soft now.

As much as he’d have loved to still been touring with him, he had to admit, he was much healthier now. He seemed much more at ease now, happier, rounder, softer. It did come with the slight downside that his brother was more withdrawn now, becoming essentially a hermit. It reminded him of the old days, when they spent their days and nights in Gerard’s basement, reading comics and generally hanging out together. Now, though, they weren’t just reading comics they were writing them too. And not only that but something Gerard had created was now a tv show and a hit one at that.

He was so proud of his beautiful, talented big brother.

Mikey leaned down, shifting his fingers so he could pepper gentle kisses across Gerard’s belly. “I love how soft you are. Feels so good.” He continued to kiss along his skin, leaving a trail up along his body. He stopped to kiss each of his nipples in turn, wiggling his tongue until each of the the nubs were hard. As Mikey shifted his attentions higher, he ran his fingers along Gerard’s sides, enjoying the feel of him beneath him.

“My beautiful brother.” He whispered, his voice soft as he kissed along Gerard’s collarbone and up along his neck. There were marks visible along it, from where he’d bit into his neck and marked him as his own. “I love you.”

“I love you too Mikey.” Gerard wrapped his arms around him, holding him close and kissing him. It was soft and gentle, just like how his brother was, how he really was. Back when they were on stage he’d acted like a slut with his orgasmic moans and jerking off the mic his mic and all the things he’d done to Frank, but Mikey had always known that was just a persona. Really Gerard was like this, soft and sweet and shy. 

Mikey smiled against his lips, holding him tight as he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into his mouth to get his fill of him. This was one advantage of not touring anymore. They didn’t need to be anyway, or worry about anyone bothering them, they could simply be. And Mikey wouldn’t change it for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are 🖤


End file.
